ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Den -10
Den -10 is a series about a Namuh who finds the Xirtisop. Plot In 2055, five years after Simien left Earth to fly in space, many new heroes appear. Three aliens defend Washington from evil, called Testudo, Frigidum and Cerebral. They fight against, Ned 10, called the world's worst villain, who has the Positrix, with even a normal snail and a rock with no powers in it as aliens. But on the opposite side, things are completely different. Den is a hero there, and fights the opposites Odutset, Mudigirf and Larberec. One day, five aliens appear in a spaceship from the matter dimension. Four of them become heroes with Den, and the fifth becomes a leader of the villains. But giant cracks happen in both dimensions, bringing matter to antimatter, but why? Fan list *Add your name if you like the series! *Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 20:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) *F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 14:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 13:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) *IEMR 17:15, April 12, 2013 (UTC)You'd better continue the series! I'm warning you, 'cause it's brilliant! :) *Dinotruxforever * Characters Den : Den is a namuh wimp, a big loser in school. But one day, a Naixelpoppa, Ari gives him the Xirtisop, so he can transform into 10 aliens. Yrneh : Den's best friend, he is extremely strong but stupid. Ari : A Naixelpoppa from Aixelpoppa, he is very smart, but he is very weak and hates fighting. He has claws that stick things together. Ptyon : A Spheroid. He is very disgusting and stupid. Like other aliens on the Contrairo ship, was stuck on Thrae. Ebenso : A Splixson. He is the leader of the team (so he thinks), and like other aliens on the Contrairo ship, was stuck on Thrae. He is exetremely serious. He mostly holds a gun most of the time, that duplicates when he duplicates. Vroma Myga : A Lepidopterran. He is the fastest member, and he is very agile. He is a narcissist, a kleptomaniac, and paranoid. Like other aliens on the Contrairo ship, was stuck on Thrae. Nengyuan : A Prypiatosian-B. He is the team's scientist, and like other aliens on the Contrairo ship, was stuck on Thrae. He is mentally unstable, and psychotic. He is a evil scientist, but is mostly good. He hates his powers, since his radiation heals Namuhs. His armour has many scratches leaking radiation because of his previous attempts to escape the armour. Also on his arm he has a tracking device for him not to escape the ship. Ecila: A namuh like Den and Yrneh. She is Yrneh's sister, and Den has a crush on her. She appears less than the rest of the main characters though. Villains Oculus : A Opticoid. He was originally one of the Contrairo's ship team. He was stuck on Thrae like his team mates. He can combine his eye lasers to create different lasers, like ice beams or fire beams. Larberec : A Navlag from Emirp Navlag. Like most Navlags, he is giant, and stupid. Odutset : A Oirea Enolechoeg from Arbadla. He loves war (since Terraspin's species is peaceful). Like his species, Odutset can suck in air,to cut his victims. Mudigirf : A Llidraznam Ralop from Illen'x. Mudigirf was the leader of his small team before Oculus appeared. Mudigirf is very treacherous, since he wants to be the leader of the villains. Like his species, he shoots fire from his mouth. Minor villains Plaguer: A monster who created the Ten Plagues of Egypt in the bible. He was sucked into a crack and reached Thrae and made the plagues there. He has ten modes: Blood: He can make any liquid turn into blood, and control blood. Frogs: He is a giant frog and has frog powers. He can also shoot frogs from his mouth. Gnats: ??? Wild Beasts: He can turn into any beast, and duplicate. Pestilence: ??? Boils: ??? Hail: He controls the weather, and shoots deadly hail with fireballs in them. Locusts: ??? Darkness: He creates darkness, and he controls darkness. Death of Firstborn: He can make anything first in any way dissappear (e.g. first type of car, first laser beam shot at him). Osnebe: Ebenso's opposite. He is exactly like Ebenso, but he mostly starts as many clones. Noytp: Ptyon's opposite. He can suck in opposite acid. He is smart. Nauygnen: Nengyuan's opposite. He has his radioactive skin outside and inside metal. He shoots healing beams that fix genes (for Namuhs that is deadly), and he is very stupid. Agym Amorv: Vromamyga's opposite. He is a good swimmer and he sucks in goo. He hates himself alot. Ned: Den's matter-world counterpart. He is stupid and strong, and a bully. He is a famous villain, fighting Testudo, Cerebral and Frigidum. He has the Positrix that lets him transform into 10 aliens. Henry: Yrneh's matter-world counterpart. He is very smart but is weak too. Ned hates him. Ira: Ari's matter-world counterpart. He is a normal Appoplexian, but exetremely stupid and destructive. Virus 3.0: A type of germ created by Renaelc Muucav. It takes over the Namuh body, and superpowers it to attack and spread between more people. Neb: Ben tennyson's opposite. He can transform into all Ben's aliens, just opposite (e.g. Tsalbtaeh, Rettam Yerg, Yartej). He is evil. Note: He is not related to Neb Nosynnet from Neb 10. Newg: Gwen's opposite. She uses science (she thought it was science but it is magic) instead of magic. Nivek: Kevin's opposite. He unabsorbs materials. Amseil : A Etinoryp (opposite heatblast) from Soryp. He owns a giant ship on which he captures people as hostages. In order to release the hostage he must get alot of money from the hostage's family or friends. Aliens There are two sets of aliens shown in the series. They are anti-matter aliens (Xirtisop aliens,shown the most) and matter aliens (Positrix aliens, shown less, appear only when Ned appears). The antimatter aliens are opposites of the matter aliens. Anti-matter aliens (Xirtisop) Tnalpkcor: A Iilen Solipsoielp from Yvaggawk. He looks like some goo boulders combined, with wires wrapping around him. He can shapeshift, is indestructible because of his jelly body, control technology and whip with electrical wires. Lians: A Doportsag from Thrae. He looks like a giant snail with black skin, and a gooey cubic, shell.He is giant, super fast and indesructible, he is also quite smart. Chetknirsh: A Regocne from Nielk. He can control nature, and is huge. He can also grow bigger, and make other stuff grow bigger. He is a green, giant alien, with two shoulder spikes, and between the shoulders there is opposite electricity. He also has a tail and three eyes. Mrotsnus: A Neipasrallets from Amixorp. He can control ice, is very small, can create opposite gravity, and is cube shaped. Ebuceci: A Nocalg from Lefruwsie. He can roll into a ball, and shoot fire and control it. He is also Den's fastest form (in both modes). Ssengnithon: A Atopit from Tchin.He looks like a menhir with arms.He can do everything, but he weakness is everything, so he must turn everything not a weakness before starting the fight. Eulgrepus: A Etalyrcaonayc from Elloc. He can shoot Eulg (opposite glue) to break anything apart. He is a black alien, with a black protective suit in his front, and he has blue claws that open to shoot eulg on his arms. Renaelc Muucav: A Arodaripsa from Enani.He can shoot air, and shoot extremely dangerous germs that create different diseases. Shifyllej: A Asudem from Aozordyh.He is indestructibly hard, and he flies very well. Dnimkaew: A Mu Iybals from Atarp Ajav. He is extremly strong and smart. Because of his geniusness, Dnimkaew has telekinesis, telepathy and the ability to shoot electrical bolts from his head. Motnaf: A Karzirp from Amsatnaf. He is one of Den's additional aliens in the second season. He can harden himself, glow to blind his enemies, and swim very good. He can also open his hands to look like fans and suck stuff inside. Emitthgin: A Echon from Sero Seniretchyn. He is one of Den's additional aliens in the second season. A flying, bright ghost-like alien. Emitthgin can control time, and control light. Syawedis: A Nairewchs from Itsehzayt. One of Den's additional aliens in the second season. He can control opposite gravity (not anti-gravity), a pushing force in the antimatter dimension. He can create opposite gravity on walls or ceilings, remove opposite gravity, or make opposite gravity less powerful or more. Citsabmob: A Navmov from Nadahz. One of Den's additional aliens in the second season. He can control ice, and he can shoot bmobs (opposite bombs), which are balls that suck into them things. Matter aliens (Positrix) Rockplant : A Nelii Pleiospilos from Kwaggavy.A indestructible plant alien. Snail : A Gastropod (real name for the type of snails) from Earth.A normal snail. Shrinktech : A Encoger from Klein. A small, technology controlling alien. He can make other things shrink and shrink by himself. Sunstorm :A Stellarsapien from Proxima. A giant alien resembeling the sun that can create powerful gravity, is gigantic, and controls fire. Icecube : A Glacon from Eiswurfel. A ice controlling alien that can turn into a cube. He is also exetremely slow. Nothingness :A Tipota from Nicht. A alien that looks like a rock, and can't do anything at all, but he has no weaknesses. Superglue : A Cyanoacrylate from Colle. A alien that shoots glue to stick stuff. He has a white protective shield and two orange claws on his arms. Vacuum Cleaner : A Aspiradora from Inane. A alien that creates vacuum, and heals people. Jellyfish : A Medusa from Hydrozoa. A jelly alien that swims well. He can shoot electricity. Weakmind : A Slabyi Um from Vaja Prata. He is weak and dumb, but he is very agile and fast. Fantom: A Prizrak from Fantasma. One of Ned's additional aliens in the second season. A ghost alien with ghost powers, and on each arm he has a small fan, that can blow air very fast as a attack. He can also open his tail into three different blades as legs. Nighttime: A Noche from Nychterines Ores. One of Ned's additional aliens in the second season. A flying, dark ghost-like creature, with a star background on him. He can control darkness and travel forward or backward in time. Sideways: A Schwerian from Tyazhesti. One of Ned's additional aliens in the second season. A alien with a head on the side. Sideways can control gravity: removing gravity, making gravity on walls or ceilings, and making gravity so string it can crush someone. Bombastic: A Vomvan from Zhadan. One of Ned's additional aliens in the second season. A alien that can control fire, and shoot bombs from his hands. Episodes Season 1 Special episodes (crossovers) Theme song Den -10's theme song is a reversed version of the Ultimate alien theme song. Instead of Ultimatrix aliens featured there, Den's and Ned's appear. Games Den -10 has one online game meanwhile, Den -10: Game Creator. It is like Ben 10: Game Creator with different objects, walls, and aliens. A video game is confirmed for the series, Den -10: The Game. but not much is known about it so far. The player can choose between five different characters: Den, Nengyuan, Ptyon, Ebenso or Vroma Myga. Den can transform into ten of his aliens, and with five of them (Tnalpkcor, Eulgrepus, Mrotsnus, Shifyllej and Chetknirsh) he can turn into their matter counterparts (Rockplant, Superglue, Sunstorm, Jellyfish and Shrinktech) Category:Den -10 Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Supernatural Category:Genre: Fantasy